


pizza delivery

by svabangchaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom mark is so underrated so hi, pizza delivery boy mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svabangchaaa/pseuds/svabangchaaa
Summary: haechan decided to order pizza, and dang the delivery boy's cute as heck!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	pizza delivery

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi and i think im having fun
> 
> anyways, i hope u like this! (:

a certain brunette was feeling hungry in the middle of the night. he stood up from the couch and grabbed the telephone, dialling a restaurant's number. 

"hello, welcome to lion's pizzeria."

"yeah, can I have a hawaiian pizza and a regular coke?" 

"your address please?"

haechan told his address, thanked the person, and hung up. he plopped down on the couch and threw his head back, looking at the ceiling. he lets out a sigh and glanced back at the television. 

he reached for the remote and changed channels. he stumbled upon a pizza commercial, the lion's pizzeria. he snickered, "that's the restaurant I called lately," he mumbled and continued watching the ad.

he saw a raven haired boy smile while holding a box of pizza, "enjoy your pizza!" the male enthusiastically said and giggled.

he's pretty cute if you ask haechan.

ding dong

his gaze fell upon the door and walked towards it. he opened it and saw a familiar face.

"commercial pizza boy?" he asked, and the raven haired rubbed his nape. "y-yup, that's me..." he shyly said as he looked down. 

he's pretty adorable if you ask haechan.

he smiled, "how much?" he asked, and the pizza boy looked up with an ecstatic expression. "two dollars please!" 

pretty adorable.

haechan is THIS close to exploding. he is THIS close to pinching his cheeks, THIS close to kidnapping him- wait, no, that's bad. 

he reached out the two dollar he's asking for and gave it to him. "thank you!" he beamed.

fuck, haechan swore he's going to be a criminal soon for kidnapping this boy. wait, that's bad, no.

before the delivery boy left, he asked; "what's your name?" and the latter turned around. "i'm mark, sir!" 

haechan smiled, "have a good day, mark," he waved a goodbye. mark rubbed his nape, "uhm.." he looked at haechan, "what's yours?" 

he snickered, "ah so adorable." he thought. "my name is haechan," he said, and mark smiled. "okay, bye haechan!" he gave him a peace sign and started to run back to his scooter.

seriously, mark is too adorable that he wants to keep him in his pocket forever.

,,,

he dialled the same number again, ordered the same meal again, and waited.

he can't wait to see the adorable boy again.

he even changed his clothings. tight leather pants, black shirt that really hugged his figure, he even borrowed his neighbor's eyeshadow. 

the doorbell rang, and he didn't waste a second and ran towards it. haechan opened the door wide, "hi!" he said with a smile.

mark giggled, "hello!" he greeted. he examined the other's fashion and looked at him in awe, "wow you look awesome!" he praised, and haechan grinned. "are you going somewhere?" 

his smile dropped. damn it. 

"uh, no, it's my everyday look!"

liar. he looked like a naked mole rat few days back. 

"you look cool everyday then!" 

haechan's smile crept back again and playfully smacked mark's arm, "liar," he sheepishly said.

mark chuckled, "here's your hawaiian pizza and regular coke, haechannie," the brunette choked at the nickname.

HE'S SO CUTE!

haechan rubbed his nape, "thanks, markie," he said and grabbed them. 

"bye haechannie!" mark waved a goodbye to the latter, and haechan did the same with a fond smile plastered on his face. "bye markie," he mumbled. 

,,,

friday night and haechan can't stop thinking about the other. 

even though he's not feeling hungry, he ordered his usual order.

whipped if you ask me.

he plans to invite mark in his house for awhile and get to know him better. 

yeah, that's right, get to know him better. 

minutes of waiting, he heard the doorbell and ran towards the door. he opened it, "markie!" he beamed.

"haechannie!" mark giggled. he gave haechan his order, but haechan didn't grab it. 

and then his plan started.

he pretended to yawn, "i'm tired, can you put it in the kitchen for me?" he 'sleepily' asked, and mark nodded. "sure haechannie," haechan stepped aside for the raven haired to come in. 

mark looked around, "where's the kitchen?" haechan stood behind him, "right behind that wall," he whispered to his ear. mark jolted up and looked at haechan, bewildered, "oh- uh- yeah," he stepped back, and then ran to the kitchen. 

haechan locked the door as soon as the other went inside the kitchen to place his box of pizza on the counter. he could've done it himself but it's mark we're talking about. the cutie, the guy he's having a crush on.

mark walked out with a smile plastered on his face, "that'll be two..." he trailed off as he noticed the strange aura around the younger. "dollars..?" 

haechan stepped closer to him, "right, about that," he whispered. "i don't have my wallet with me," he continued. "let's go to the bedroom and i'll pay you there." 

mark slowly nodded, "o-okay..." he stuttered. haechan backed off with a grin and went upstairs, with him following behind. 

it was really dark and intimidating, mark's not gonna lie. he guessed that the younger doesn't like brightness that much.

they finally arrived to his bedroom and went inside. haechan told him to sit down on the bed and obliged. as he waited for the other to fetch his wallet, he looked around the room for awhile. 

he noticed a leash resting on the end of the bed he's sitting on, "he has a dog?" he mumbled as he tried to reach for the object. well, it doesn't look like a leash for dogs at all. it's black leathered with silver spikes on it, but who knows it's for dogs. maybe it's just haechan's style. 

but he hasn't seen a single pet around this household. mark put the leash back and clasped his hands together.

he heard the door open and saw the brunette walking in. mark stood up, "ah, that'll be two dollar-" he got cut off when he was being pushed down. 

haechan hovered a finger on his plump lips to shut him up, "ssh," he whispered. it was dark in the room, nothing but the lamp from the corner lets out the light. 

mark felt his heartbeat quickened and held haechan's hands to pry them off, but the younger is consistent. he pinned the both of his wrists above his head and leaned closer to the older's face, "tonight, you belong to me."


End file.
